Shattered hearts
by AzureEnding
Summary: You can't save everyone but when you can't save the one you love...who can you save? Slight Aerith/Cloud/Tifa And one sided sora kairi Rated T for one indecent word.
1. Sora: Breaking on the inside

Based off of the song **Mumford & sons little lion man **

**Shattered: you can't save everyone, but when you can't save the person the love…who can you save?**

"**I…Really fucked up didn't I?"**

Sora awoke in the daze he'd been in before…not because he wanted to mind you, he messed up more then he ever had.

"**It's…your heart on the line…yet I"**

You wanted to protect me…when it was my job to protect you…to protect all of you, and I couldn't do that…nothing could've stopped them not Leon…not Cid...not even Cloud…but you…you tried you ran head fast straight into the thick of it, and I lost you in the darkness

"**It wasn't your fault but mine..."**

I got there late I herd you already ran in you tried harder than anyone else, because you knew I'd come and you didn't want me…to face it all alone

_I should've…shown up as soon as it had happened_

But did I?...I didn't I was with Kairi who kept saying it'd be ok, they'd be ok they didn't need my help I was worried but she kept telling me…**pleading** with me to stay until I finally just left on my own…to see you and everyone else…to see my second family but the trepidation didn't help seeing you…used as a container for heartless, didn't help seeing tears fall out of your lifeless eyes as the last humane thing you said was that you _loved me, _didn't help having to strike you down while you weren't yourself didn't ether…but one thing that did was being able to share the last minutes you had alive with me…when using the last of your strength to kiss me…and smile ever so slightly because you **knew** it was the end and you didn't want to leave but they gave you no choice, I gave you no choice.

They say angels should never touch the ground…but when you did you left me forever they say its better to love than lost…but they don't know the price of loving then having to take that person out of the world…the anguish the day I lost you…Yuffie I couldn't live with myself.

"**Your pride lies among the wreck"**

You may have forgiven me…but that won't change the fact that I…Just wanted to be with you…even when I never knew…that you loved me…which hurt more then anyone…or anything ever could.

I started to seek refuge in Cloud…we understood each other…except he could've saved the girl he had at one point loved the most but couldn't rather didn't know what to do, yet one person who loved him more then her or anyone else wanted nothing more then to be by his side, he fought that because he wanted to protect her…eventually he gave in to his feelings that had been clouded by the feelings he knew never existed but did so in the form of his old friend he could move on and love another…at least he could.

_I know I'll never find redemption in my head _

But…I hope one day everyone who can't save themselves won't feel the need to fear I'll save them _like I should've saved _**you, **wouldn't that make up for not showing up when you needed me the most…** My dear.**

"**You'll never be what you want to be in your heart" **

Inside I _knew _I had to move on but…on the outside I was dying I lost what made my heartbeat _as soon as I discovered your love…only for those few moments did it feel like I was whole only to lose you before I could truly appreciate it_ but I kept moving kept fighting because I'd find my salvation, it'd be in ending all of the ones who took you away, I shed my childish ways for serious emotionless ones I pushed _her_ away because I knew she caused your downfall I wanted no…**needed** to avenge you because…what you showed me in those last moments would be enough to push me through to get me through this fight to end their existence_ for your sake_ even now when the final horde charges and breath escapes the shattered ribs that haven't seen rest in days and everyone I called friend left, I would keep going knowing this would be the end and…I'd finally be able to be with my **dearly**_** beloved…**_


	2. Yuffie: Breaking from the outside

**Shattered: Another side. I Own nothing (Wish I did)**

**:Song Dear agony by breaking Benjamin **

**:Paring Sora/Yuffie **

**:Game Kingdomhearts 2**

"**I have nothing left"**

I ran, I fought I knew he'd come back…I knew he'd save us…even if it was at a great cost

"**Dear agony…just let go of me"**

"You really believe he'll show up…don't you" Leon asked

"Yep, why wouldn't I…he's always saved us before…why wouldn't he now?" Yuffie said in almost a serene tone

"…You…love him don't you?" He asked unsure

"I do…that's why I'll fight for him; even if he doesn't love me back…I'll fight"

"Don't give up…but you shouldn't go and fight without a reason to live…or you'll never be able to tell him…Yuffie" It was Cloud of all people

"**Is this the way it's got to be?"**

She was nearly on her last legs everyone else had retreated gone back to safety, she didn't she knew….**believed **he'd save them save _her_ no matter what the cost she kept going believing hoping even if it was the last thing she'd do

"**I'll end where I began..."**

She was fighting still energy fading she was fighting for her own survival now, she was fighting for **one last breath, **she was going to _**fight until the end**_no matter the cost because she could…feel him looking _**searching**_ for her

"**I feel nothing anymore"**

Darkness grabbed a hold of her…that's all she could see and her body lost all feeling but she could sense the light and hear _his _voice she called out to his name even amidst the darkness she found the light

"**I'll find the enemy within"**

She could finally see him…she could see him and she saw the worry in his eyes she felt the hot tears leaving her eyes, she knew she was going to die…and by the one she loved the mostshe became the_** faceless enemy **_

"Yuffie…" He called out his voice cracking under the pressure of seeing her in whatever form she took now

"Sora…I…Waited here for you to come…I knew you'd come" She said in between her sobs of anguish

"I…should've gotten here sooner I never should've listened to _**her**_"

"**I can feel it crawl beneath my skin"**

"You…love her don't you?"

"Huh?"

"You love Kairi…" She asked in an ominous tone

"I do, but the person who I love even more than that, than above her friendship…is you Yuffie." Sora said calmly even though silent tears fell from his tan features

"Don't lie to me Sora…"

"**Don't bury me, I'm so sorry"**

The darkness surged and she fell to the ground below, even if he didn't mean what he said she still felt compelled to _**believe**_ like she did all before she softly kissed him feeling the warmth…_light_ one last time before darkness started taking her away

"I love you…Sora" She said softly

All she felt after the darkness took her away was warmth, and a bright light she could feel it

"Sora…?"

"**Carry me to heavens arms"**

Heaven…she'd be there forever…she'd have time…to let her anguish vanish…and have time…to wait for him to return to her

"Don't worry…I forgave you the moment you told me…you loved me and I'll be able to thank you for saving me when you return to me…Sora…** my perfect end**"

:Happy valentines day! 3


	3. Together

_Shattered: Final words. I own NOTHING_

_Song: Love the way you lie_

_Parings: Sora X Yuffie one-sided Sora Kairi _

"_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_"

He'd hoped and prayed for death he wanted nothing more than to see her again…his wish his release denied instead he was sent back to the reason for his blunder…his home destiny islands, he put on the mask he'd put on when he was upset or angry or even just a little lost inside himself he'd never let them see it he'd let it drop once…one time and the consequence…he fell in **love**

"**We fall back into the same patterns"**

The first few days weren't the most memorable for Kairi at least for Sora…nothing would ever be again he was already dead from the inside out he was only a shell waiting for something that would probably _never_ come.

"Did you help them, Sora?" Kairi asked

After a few days of isolation she spoke to him he didn't want to hear her again, he lost someone close to him as he finally realized how much she meant to him, the thought that it could've been prevented if only **she** didn't have to ask so many questions and pry him to stay.

"_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry"_

That's what I did I stood there as she cried when I told her Yuffie, someone she never met died I didn't tell her that I fell for her or even that I loved her what would that solve she'd try even harder for me to look her way to get me to love her more than how much I love _her_

"**I love you too much to walk away now"**

She tried over and over to get me to talk about it, every time I felt myself die even more as I thought of it as I thought of her slowly fade away from me as she said those heart fluttering words to me before my heart shattered as well as the warmth of the words she spoke the only remembrance was the fact she planted a kiss, his first kiss, and he'd never wanted that tainted although…life has a cruel way of taking things away…doesn't it.

"_I love the way you lie"_

Due to his downward spiral she tried everything finally she had it and decided to lay it all out on the line while in his daze she kissed him…it was her first kiss to his second at first he seemed to perk up but soon looked even more discouraged than before she had her final trump card.

"I love you…Sora" She said softly just loud enough for him to hear

"Never…"

"Huh…?"

"Never say those words to me again" Sora said harshly before walking away

She asked him over and over why he denied her something she _always wanted_ she never showed it only now when he was down was she doing so he told her he found someone else when she asked who he'd tell her numerous times that she's beyond his reach but he'd be there soon, she pondered at this and asked if he was referring to herself hoping for something **anything**

He turned to her his eyes void of the color they had dull and almost dead so unlike him he didn't have to say a thing as he walked past her but he took it the extra mile just to drive it home.

"I don't _**love**_ you; I love Yuffie…even if she's dead now…I'll always love _her_ you never showed your interest although she did even if I didn't catch on until the very end you took away the only thing she left me my first kiss was hers and you destroyed it by placing your own, and you tainted the words she said to me by telling me you love me when she said them first…friends will stay but don't expect anything more…"

"**Right before I'm about to drown she resuscitates me"**

Riku found out what I said and was angry at first but when he saw the face…of his closest friend it all died in that instant he saw the dead uncaring eyes and consoled the red head as best he could he saw those eyes before…he had them at one point if this was his path back he couldn't stop him, only give him the space he needed.

All he'd do all he did was think of her…all the things he missed and even while he dreamt he pictured the two of them together again it was the only real smile he'd have…the only real happiness he had left he'd say countless times he wished for death but that wasn't true…he just wanted her back…he just wanted to have his love back…

In the midst of his grieving and constant depression he felt a warmth within him surge

"_You aren't alone…live…one day will be together…one day will be as one…for now show me…show them that your living not just for me…but for everyone who died for…all of your friends…and me…right?_

"_Yeah…I'll live…for you Yuffie, until the day we meet again I'll live, I'll live knowing I'll be able to see you again…means more than living knowing you died for my sake…I'll be your living embodiment I'll be as happy as I've ever been even knowing that its just a shell…your worth the pain…my beloved_

**A/N Yeah…I went depressing with the ending I didn't actually **_**want**_** to kill Sora just thought I'd leave it open, but its kinda obvious what happens, as to why I wrote these three chapters; Kairi….doesn't suit my needs as a heroine or as a support character or anything really my first impression of her was a character who'd (Hopefully) Not make it through the game…I was horribly wrong I'm not saying I don't like her…she just annoys me least until Yuffie came along then I really didn't mind it since she was well a refreshing female character seeing as the last two happened to be a hopeless romantic (with a strange hairdo?) and well a odd laughing girl with a tomboyish look to herself and near the end of the game the only thing that lead to Kairi liking Sora was right before the credits and even that could be misconstrued as just friendship, Yuffie was more straight up "I could never forget you even if I wanted to" It was meant to be seen as well friendship but that again can be taken as she likes him but…..this is just me being a rant whore if I actually….get reviews for this I'll probably post my kh-ff7 cross over (Its in the world of final fantasy not kingdom hearts)**

_**A/E-**_


End file.
